This is Hell
by YukitoHappa
Summary: "Kurt Wagner. Nightcrawler. Abortion. Murderer. Why God, why?" A odd little piece I made of a dark, murderous Kurt sent over the edge. Very M! Uses Doctor Faustus, The Pardoner's tale, Frankenstien and Paradise Lost quotes. Enjoy.


This is Hell

_I, the miserable and the abandoned, am an abortion, to be spurned at, and kicked, and trampled on. (Frankenstien, 24, 1818)_

'My Parents never loved me, never wanted me.

Then again, who would blame them? I was born a wretched creature, an unnatural mass of ugly and twisted limbs trying desperately in vain to resemble the beautiful creatures I craved affection from.

I am so alone.

I crave the comfort of humanity, and spurn them at the same time.

Burning a child at the stake, jabbing him with pitchforks, tearing off his appendages and laughing as his screams pierced the dark night and crackling of an inferno. All, apparently, acceptable for a DEMON child.

BAMF!

I'm shaking now, naked, reeking of smoke and covered in the filth of the forest floor. I already know that this feeling will follow me forever. Who would pity the dammed, ugly, abominable wretch? Who would notice the unjustness dealt to this innocent? Who would see past his defects and to the crying child within, watching his pure soul be undeniably consumed by the hatred of humanity?

So that's why I killed them.

Herr Vunberg. 45. Male. 3 children, two girls and a baby boy. Loving wife. Tied a child to a stake. Throat slashed by a blue tail. Dead.

Muriam. 19. Female. Single. Thrust a knife into a child's abdomen. Hands and face slashed. Broken neck. Dead.

Hildegard Wagner. Johannes Wagner. One child. Repeatedly beat their demon child for years. Cursed their luck and obligation to raise it. Death by guilt. Double suicide.

Laya. 5. Female. Killed by her father and offered to the demon. Well, Herr Vunberg's brother was the first to die anyway.

Kurt Wagner. 8. Male. Abortion- he was already born dead.

I'm stood now, in a puddle of blood by a mountain of corpses. They set the forest on fire, drawing me out. I acted in self-defence. Still, who would believe that crap?

Kurt Wagner. Nightcrawler. Abortion. Murderer.

Why God, why?

_Did I request thee, Maker, from my clay to mould Me man? Did I solicit thee From darkness to promote me? (Paradise Lost, X, 743-5)_

Humans are evil. They preach about virtue, morals, love. But do they dare practice what they preach? To show true Altruism is a long dead myth of the homo sapiens. Who dared leave behind so miserable a creation? Who dared birth me without the sweet mercy of a pillow, firmly secured upon my mouth, or a quick snap of the neck? Who left a baby in a Hell of humanity's making?

_O wombe! O bely! O stinking cod, Fulfilled of dong and corrupcion! (The Pardoner's Tale, 248-249) _

My birth mother threw me off a waterfall. My first memory. The sweet embrace of the cool water. Had I any sense I would have landed on the rocks to curl up and die. Instead I was cursed to live. I was made to spend an eternity living in a world.

I had first tried sweetly, full of hope and my innocent naivety, to make friends. Whenever I ventured from the forest I was met with rocks and screams. I had to choose.

Solitude or Torture? Both would turn me insane.

To be cursed to watch the community from afar, knowing I could never break through the glass wall of my own appearance to join them. OR. To break through the glass walls and watch as my body, the body I loathe so much get torn to pieces.

Well, did anyone really expect me to just stand there? I dared to think a third option existed.

Gripping my rosary, I ventured into the Lord's herd. But I was a sheep in wolf's clothing, bound by my skin to forever be an outcast.

So, I played the wolf. I slashed and I bit and I snapped the necks of the masses. None were spared.

That's why Wittenburg is now a population of 0.

Zero. 0. A rather empty looking number, perhaps I am a Zero myself.'

"…"

"Wow, you're pretty fucked up kid." Said the Doctor.

'Well of course Doctor, for I am in hell.'

"Child, this is earth. If you are in hell then how are you here?"

The child flashed his fangs.

'_Why, this is Hell, nor am I out of it' _


End file.
